Eu Irei Até você
by Patricia Loupee
Summary: Uma noite de chuva, uma dor no coração... Será que mesmo depois da morte, nosso entes queridos ainda cuidam de nós? Songfic, NÃO É INCESTO! Até escrevo yaoi, mas nem só disso se vive...


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, e na série em quadrinhos Saint Seiya Episode G, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. As séries e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

**Observação: **A letra utilizada no texto é "I Will Come to You", da banda The Hansons. Todos os direitos reservados.

**o.O.o**

A sala de cinema quase vazia recendia a pipoca velha e umidade. Chovia lá fora.

Na tela mal conservada, Marylin Monroe se exibia, bonita, porém patética, como um catálogo de moda antigo. Um dos expectadores, um jovem de cabelos ruivos e uma puída jaqueta de couro, extremamente entediado com o filme, saiu.

Ah, ele queria ver os filmes de guerra, os filmes sobre os espaço sideral, e principalmente, os filmes proibidos com garotas nuas, todos os filmes que ele ouvia dizer que os cinemas da América exibiam. Aquele cinema poeirento só passava filmes tão velhos quanto o tempo há que estava aberto. "Maldito fim de mundo grego", xingou mentalmente.

Saiu para a fraca luz da lua, filtrada por densas camadas de nuvens, de um azul purpúreo e escuro, e finas gotas de chuva foram se acumulando em seus cabelos, na sua jaqueta. Olhou o relógio de pulso e já passava da meia noite. Droga. Sem ônibus pra voltar.

Era uma longa caminhada até o Santuário...

Respirou o ar frio, olhando para cima, e para o cenário aterrador que o rodeava. Tudo o que lhe restava, naquele mundo quase tão vazio de alegrias, eram as lembranças de dias felizes ao lado do irmão.

Amava Aioros, mas o odiava também. E se fosse mesmo verdade que ele havia tentado assassinar Atena? Mas não, não podia ser.

O principal motivo pelo qual ele o odiava, era por causa de uma promessa feita, mas que não havia cumprido:

_**When you have no light to guide you**_

_(Quando não houver uma luz pra te guiar)_

_**  
And no one to walk beside you**_

_(E ninguém para caminhar ao seu lado)_

_**  
I will come to you**_

_(Eu irei até você)_

_  
**Oh I will come to you**_

_(Oh, eu irei até você)_

Ele se lembrava bem da noite em que dissera aquilo. Chovia como agora, só que muito mais forte. Trovões ribombavam no céu, e tudo estava escuro, ele mau via um palmo a sua frente. Estava ensopado até a alma, e morrendo de medo.

E tudo porque Aioros brigara com ele, só porque ele queria saber o porque de deixa-lo tanto tempo sozinho.

Uma missão por Atena... Sim. E porque ele não o tinha levado junto?, Aiolia teve que rir-se. Não tinha mais que quatro anos na época, seria incapaz de entender.

Saiu correndo porta afora, revoltado, desejando não ver Aioros nunca mais. E agora, arrependido, não sabia pra onde ir, nem como voltar, no meio da escuridão.

Ia morrer, ia morrer ali. A chuva não pararia nunca mais, pensou, e ele ia morrer gelado e dissolvido como um torrão de açúcar, sem nunca poderem encontra-lo.

Começou a chorar, quando um trovão riscou o céu, seus soluços fortes e doloridos sendo abafados pelo som da chuva, que caía com força contra seu corpo, doendo de tão pesada. Ele virou a cabeça no exato momento em que outro trovão passou pelo céu, e viu a figura de um homem ao longe, no clarão repentino.

Pouco se importou com quem fosse, correu em sua direção.

Quando seu rosto se chocou contra as penas do homem, ele se abaixou depressa e seus braços o envolveram com necessidade.

-Irmãozinho... – ele o ouviu murmurar contra seu rosto, a voz chorosa.

Agora, tempo presente, a rua vazia se iluminou com um raio também. E Aiolia sem querer virou o rosto, esperando encontrar para onde correr, esperando ver o irmão que já tinha morrido há tanto tempo.

Lágrimas lhe afloraram aos olhos, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, ressentido.

"Aqui estou eu, procurando por você...", pensou, o pranto misturado á chuva, o peito dolorido. "Porque você não cumpriu com sua promessa?".

Mas num lugar distante dos pensamentos de Aiolia, uma alma torturada ouviu o seu lamento...

**  
**_**When the night is dark and stormy**_

_(Quando a noite estiver escura e tempestuosa)_

_**  
You won't have to reach out for me**_

_(Você não precisará tentar me encontrar)_

_  
__**I will come to you**_

_(Eu irei até você)_

_**  
Oh I will come to you**_

_(Oh, eu irei até você)_

Ele desejou poder ir para um lugar belo e ensolarado, sentiu-se bobo por querer aquilo, mas como poderia aplacar aquela tristeza? Sozinho é que não... Tudo fora tão melhor em outro tempo, mas agora, aqueles dias não passavam de um sonho distante.

Igualzinho á aquela noite de sua infância, ele se sentiu sem saber para onde ir. Ninguém o queria por perto naquele lugar que ele chamava de casa, apenas os travesseiros e as paredes nuas de seu quarto eram testemunhas de sua solidão.

Com um soluço alto suas lágrimas aumentaram, junto com a chuva, que virara uma torrente, e o medo bateu á porta de sua alma. E se nunca mais pudesse ser feliz de novo?

**o.O.o**

Mesmo, na morte, ele rezara para Atena, por seu irmão. Para que a Deusa o amparasse, para que o ajudasse a superar seus problemas e suas tristezas. Mas não recebera resposta, e vagava no Tártaro há longos anos, sem consciência de muita coisa, exceto a lembrança do pequeno Aiolia, do qual ele abrira mão de proteger por sua infante Atena.

Ele ouviu um choro, e a voz de seu irmão chamar por ele. E então não viu mais a escuridão e o vazio árido ao seu redor, viu-se numa rua da cidade, à luz elétrica dos postes, a chuva a cair. Mas ele não a sentiu sobre seu corpo.

Delírio... Mais um.

Caminhando sozinho pela rua, vinha em sua direção um rapaz.

Os cabelos colados ao rosto, a cabeça baixa. Quando o garoto ergueu o rosto, olhando para o céu como ele mesmo fizera, muitas e muitas vezes, tomou um choque.

-Ir...Irmãozinho...? Aiolia!

**  
**_**Sometimes when all your dreams may have seen better days**_

_(Às vezes, quando todos os teus sonhos poderiam  
parecer melhores dias)_

_**  
When you don't know how or why, but you've lost your way**_

_(E você não sabe como __ou porquê, mas perdeu o seu caminho)_

_**  
Have no fear when your tears are fallin'**_

_(Não tenha medo quando as lágrimas começarem a cair)_

_**  
I will hear your spirit callin'**_

_(Eu ouvirei seu espírito a me chamar)_

_**  
And I swear I'll be there come what may**_

_(E eu juro que estarei com você para o que der e vier)_

Aoilia ergueu os olhos aos céus, questionando á todos os deuses o porque de seu sofrimento, o porque de sua desolação.

De corpo e alma, ele se entregou á missão de defender o mundo em nome de Atena, não pedira nada em troca até então.

Mas dessa vez, por todos os deuses, só dessa vez, ele gostaria de ter um lugar para ir, alguém para abraçar, chorar sua dor e esquecer. Mas a única pessoa que já tivera por ele estava morta…

Outro raio, mas dessa vez ele não olhou, matando a esperança vã. Mas as formas de um homem...! Seu olhar só podia tê-lo traído! Ou não…?

Ele correu alguns metros, mas como a parte amarga de seu coração já sabia, ali, não havia ninguém.

Aiolia baixou os olhos triste, suspirando ressentido. A dor era tamanha que sua mente já lhe pregava peças…

Continuou seu caminho, sem saber realmente pra onde ia, as lágrimas congestionando a garganta com um nó de desconforto.

Mas nisso sentiu que mãos se pousavam sobre seus ombros, mãos fortes, que lhe afagaram, cheias de carinho.

Ele estacou, gelado, sem coragem de olhar pra trás, sem saber se era medo ou alegria o que sentia. Não havia mais ninguém na rua, então como podia ser? Mesmo sem coragem de se virar, seu peito explodiu numa felicidade desconhecida, as lágrimas afloravam desgovernadas, mas sem trazer dor.

-Você cumpriu... Cumpriu sua promessa! – exclamou, a voz embargada, mas plena de alegria.

Chorava, feliz e grato. Ele havia cumprido sua promessa, mesmo... mesmo depois de tudo aquilo.

_**'Cause even if we can't be together**_

_(Pois mesmo que não possamos estar juntos)_

_**  
We'll be friends now and forever**_

_(Seremos amigos, agora e para sempre)_

_**  
And I swear that I'll be there come what may**_

_(E eu juro que estarei ao seu lado, venha o que vier)_

Aiolia caiu de joelhos, e o toque daquelas mãos, tão familiar, passou para seus cabelos. Era como se sentisse o calor do corpo dele mais uma vez junto ao seu, os braços dele o envolvendo, protetores, embora seus olhos se recusassem a se abrir, porque ele não queria que ele fosse embora. Se olhasse, ele poderia partir...

**  
**_**When the night is dark and stormy**_

_(Quando a noite estiver escura e chuvosa)_

_**  
You won't have to reach out for me**_

_(Você não precisará procurar por mim)_

_**  
I will come to you**_

_(Eu irei até você)_

_**  
Oh I will come to you**_

_(Oh, eu irei até você)_

Ele estava lá, era ele, sem sombra de dúvida! Seu corpo, mesmo tremendo de frio, se aquecia no calor dos braços que só um irmão poderia oferecer...

-Eu preciso de você, Aioros!!! – ele gritou pra si mesmo, na rua vazia. – Você é o único... O único que sempre me entendeu... Por favor, não vá embora agora...

-Eu sempre tive meus pensamentos em você... – Aioros disse, embora o irmão não pudesse ouvi-lo, apenas o sentisse ali. – Eu sempre vou estar com você, sempre que precisar...

Mesmo que apenas um espectro, ele sentiu lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

Já Aiolia, mesmo sem escutar suas palavras, sentiu a força dentro de si crescer de repente. Criando coragem, elevou a mão dele pra tocar nas que o abraçavam.

Aioros apertou a mão nas dele, e um forte elo se refez, o elo forte que só dois irmãos podem criar.

**  
**_**We all need somebody we can turn to**_

_(Todos nós precisamos de um ombro amigo)_

_**  
Someone who'll always understand**_

_(Alguém que sempre vai nos entender)_

_**  
So if you feel that your soul is dyin'**_

_(Então se você sentir que sua alma está morrendo)_

_**  
And you need the strength to keep tryin'**_

_(E precisar de força pra seguir em frente)_

_**  
I'll reach out and take your hand**_

_(Eu estarei perto e segurarei a sua mão)_

No instante seguinte a chuva parou como que por mágica, e a presença de Aioros se desfez. Aioria respirou fundo, corpo ensopado, os cabelos colados no rosto.

E seguiu seu caminho com mais confiança. Pois mesmo que o Santuário inteiro o acusasse, ele poderia chorar e se entristecer, pois agora sabia que alguém, mesmo distante, entendia sua dor, e ouviria suas preces.

Não estava só, e nunca estaria.

Era o que importava.

**o.O.o**

_**Songfic re-escrita em: **__2 de Julho de 2009_

_Eu não me lembro bem de onde surgiu a idéia dessa fic, só me lembro que na época eu estava embasbacada com o nível mais realista do mangá Episódio G, e empolgada por finalmente ter escrito a minha primeira fanfic, um Mu/Shaka que decidi abandonar no limbo do meu antigo profile(se alguém quiser ler não só a fic Mu/Shaka quanto a versão original desta fic, o penname é __**Dark Lupina**__)._

_A primeira versão dela acabou perdida junto com a queima da fonte do meu antigo pc, e foi concluída no antecessor deste, quando numa noite insone eu assisti ao vídeo da música na madrugada da MTV e relembrei a idéia._

_Hope you enjoy it, e botão verde rules!_

**_Patrícia Loupee_**


End file.
